You're Crazy
by SoTurnRight
Summary: "'I do like her. I just don't like her not being here and me not being there.' Nate sulked in his chair. 'That wouldn't help, dude. She can't sing your songs and you can't do whatever it is she does.' Shane grinned at Nate and tossed him a wink."


"Happy Birthday, Nate." Caitlyn's voice echoed through his phone. Nate grimaced. "I hope you're not too busy today. Call me when you get time! Love you!" The voicemail ended. Nate set his phone down on the table gently.

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Shane ambled into the kitchenette and smiled at the sight of Nate slumped over the table with a glum expression on his face.

"Caitlyn called to tell me happy birthday." Nate mumbled and his expression was still sullen.

"I thought you liked Caitlyn, dude. She's kinda your girlfriend and everything..." Shane trailed off in confusion.

"I do like her. I just don't like her not being here and me not being there." Nate sulked in his chair crossly.

"That wouldn't help, dude. She can't sing your songs and you can't do whatever it is she does." Shane grinned at Nate and tossed him a wink before walking out of the kitchen. Nate rolled his eyes after him.

* * *

Caitlyn twirled her hair between her fingers nervously. She'd never flown by herself before and she was terrified.

"Excuse me, miss?" A lady next to her spoke to her unexpectedly. Caitlyn turned, a guilty smile already on her face.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" Caitlyn apologized rapidly, and could feel herself growing more and more pale.

"No, no. You're fine. I was just wondering if you're all right, dear. You're pretty pale." The lady smiled at Caitlyn, but Caitlyn began to hyperventilate. "Miss! Just breathe. You've got to breathe."

* * *

"Hello? Caity?" Nate picked up his phone and glanced at the caller ID with concern. Caitlyn was supposed to be boarding her flight soon.

"Uh, sir? My name is Darcy Cunningham and you know Caitlyn Gellar, correct?" Nate swallowed. This couldn't be good.

"Yes. Yes, I do. She's my girlfriend." Nate's heart sped up and he couldn't stop himself. "Is she okay?"

"That's open to interpretation." Nate's heart leaped into his throat and he started up off his seat. "Er, sorry sir. She hyperventilated before she was supposed to board the plane. She passed out and the EMS team is here taking her to the hospital." Nate fell back into his chair.

"Only you, Caity. Only you." Nate whispered, forgetting the woman on the other side of the phone.

"Sir?" Nate was called back to the phone and he glanced at the clock.

"Ma'am, do you know what hospital they're taking her to?" He tapped his fingers on his leg, impatient for the answer.

"War Memorial here in Chicago." The woman barely finished before Nate spoke.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" He ended the call and glanced at the clock. He smiled. "Only you, Caity."

* * *

Caitlyn awoke to find a team of professionals working on her and a strange humming in the background. She tried to speak, but found her throat scratchy and dry.

"Wh...Where am I?" She spoke after she finally found her voice. Another nurse appeared by her head and smiled down at her.

"You passed out before you could get on the plane. We're taking you to the hospital." Caitlyn tried to smile, but failed. She'd missed her plane, and probably lost her new job as well.

"Okay." Caitlyn relaxed, but her mind kept spinning. Finally she became aware of the jerking and slight motion. "Am I in an ambulance?"

The nurse appeared again. "No dear." She smiled patiently. "You're in a helicopter."

* * *

"Nate! We've got to get going. The fans won't wait forever, you know!" Shane yelled at Nate through the door. "Come on, man!"

"I'm...coming!" Nate tied his other shoe and moved to the door before darting back to grab his cellphone. He patted his pockets and absentmindedly nodded to himself before opening the door. Jogging down the hallway he joined his brothers in the elevator. "Sorry guys. Couldn't find my other shoe."

"Well," Jason stroked his face thoughtfully. "It's probably because you're old now. Sorry, man."

"Jason." Nate stared at him in disbelief. "You're older than I am."

"Oh. Yeah." Jason smiled at him sheepishly. Shane rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Let's just get this interview over with. I need to call Mitchie." Nate and Jason shared an exasperated look.

"You don't need to call Mitchie. You_ want _to call Mitchie. There's a difference." Nate smirked at him. Shane stuck his tongue out.

"Have you got plans for tonight? Cause you told us you didn't wanna do anything...which hurts my heart, man. But anyway...I don't wanna put up with you and your sarcastic butt all evening long." Shane smirked as he faced Nate. Nate simply nodded to him in return.

* * *

Caitlyn looked around as she was wheeled into the hospital. "Wasn't it raining in Chicago?" The nurse turned and smiled at her, but did not say a word. Caitlyn shrugged mentally. The nurse handed her a form and Caitlyn bit her lip. "Um. Do I need to fill this out now? I still can't...really think straight."

"Oh! Well it's fine. We've got your information. Just fill it out in a little while, okay?" The nurse smiled at her again. Caitlyn began to seethe inside. She hated that smile. That smile was ruining her life.

Caitlyn looked around and forced a smile on her face as she was wheeled into a room. She thanked the nurse and smiled as the nurse began to check her vitals. And then she promptly passed out.

* * *

Nate ran a hand over his face. The traffic was terrible. He huffed angrily. The traffic did not move.

"Well this sucks." Nate almost groaned the words out.

"Quote one more movie and I'm dumping you on the side of the road." Shane threatened him from the front seat. "Madagascar is just a bit too much."

"Just a bit too much." Nate echoed softly with an obnoxious smirk.

* * *

Caitlyn blinked slowly. The room spun a little, and she closed her eyes again. She blinked again and the world slowed down and finally stopped. She turned her head.  
"I'm so confused." She smiled the adorable confused smile he loved.

"Let's just say I bribed them to transfer you here." He smiled back at her.

"You're...evil." She closed her eyes and smiled again. "What am I doing here again?" He laughed. "Oh yeah! I remember. Plane, couldn't breath, helicopter, new location, sun, and then some kind of candy..." They smiled at each other.

* * *

"Some birthday!" Jason laughed. "Nate just about got killed after admitting that he's not single. To MTV no less. I love our lives." Shane grinned.

"Just leaves you, bro. When you gonna find a girl?" Jason smirked at Shane.

"Who says I haven't?"

"What!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. A lady called you and said I had passed out. You called the hospital and got them to fly me out here just so you could see me on your birthday. Wow." Caitlyn's eyes were wide as she stared at Nate.

"Yeah, basically." Nate winked at her. "But, really. Someone needed to take care of you, and I figured I was the one to do it."

"I'm glad. I'd be more glad if you'd get out of that chair, kiss me, and then help me get out of here." Caity smiled at him innocently.

"This is the other reason. I knew you wouldn't stay in the hospital unless I was there to forcibly hold you down." Nate kissed her cheek affectionately and intertwined their hands. Caitlyn smiled at him before narrowing her eyes.

"You will get me out of this hospital, or you won't live to see another birthday." She smiled at him again. He smirked.

"Caity. I love you." Caitlyn squeezed his hand gently.

"Love you too, popstar. Happy birthday."

**A/N:** Happy Birthday, Nick! It WAS going to be posted on his birthday, but FF decided to not function correctly. But, yeah. Tell me what you think! :D

And, let me just say. I abhor Nate/Dana. Naitlyn for the world! :D


End file.
